


Monster under the bed.

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: I am back, at long last.I decided to take a hiatus so I could focus on some more personal matters. Now that its all wrapped up, I figured Valentine's day would be the perfect day to get back into the swing of things.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Monster under the bed.

For as long as she could remember, Becka had been stalked. By what, she had no clue. At first, she feared it, the strange, flitting shadow with no source, the guttural clicking that hissed under her bed or the long, slender fingers, pale as snow that beckoned teasingly from her closet. So many nights went by with her terrified, calling out for mom and dad. 

But it was always gone by the time they arrived, no monster under the bed, nor in the closet. They tried to console her, saying it was not real, that monsters aren't real. Oh, how she wished that were true, but it was not. Each night it came back, darting in the corners of wide eyes alight with fear, croaking like a demonic toad, curling its spindly digits, calling to her in some arcane, otherworldly tongue. 

She had long since given up on shouting for help, knew in her heart it mattered not. The beast would be away until Becka was alone again. It never touched her, in all the weeks it had tried to harm her, yet that did little to calm the child. Maybe it was waiting for her to let her guard down, so it may strike when she was most vulnerable.

But that day never came, and as weeks became months, she grew less and less scared, curiosity replacing fear until she started to think as to why it never came out. Perhaps it was waiting for an invitation? Like a vampire, it could not enter unless permitted to. But if that were so, then what may happen if she let it in? Becka still had no idea what the creature wanted, if it wanted anything to begin with.

Either way, she could not just leave herself in the dark spending every night fearing the unknown, so one late evening, she worked up the courage to utter two words.

"Come in." The clicking stopped, the hands dropped away, a heavy silence reigned supreme, broken by the almost deafening creak of wood as the closet doors parted, the creature exiting so Becka may, at last, see it.

In all honesty, she did not know what she was expecting, a skin covered skeleton, a shadowy beast with fangs, a red-eyed demonic horror, but to her surprise, it was all of these, yet also none. Before the child was a roiling, swirling cloud of inky purple-blue material, the center solid, the edges waving like liquid, breaking off into coal-black gas. It was constantly shifting, the hands that taunted her vanishing, only to come back, alongside various other limbs and features that just as quickly left. 

It was as if had many forms and could not choose between one. The cloud hissed and crackled, hovering on eye level with the child, if the noises made were it trying to speak then Becka had not a clue as to what its words meant.

"What...are you?" She asks. 

The creature does not reply, at least not in any language Becka understood, just floating there, vibrating and pulsating in a rhythmic fashion. A good few moments pass, the two staring each other down, neither making a move, Becka fascinated by its truly alien visage, it enthralled by her slender yet strong-looking limbs. 

Slowly, ever oh slowly it reaches out with a smokey tendril, aimed at Becka's arm, pausing right before it makes contact, hesitating, seemingly waiting for something. Her permission? 

"Go on." The girl says. It makes contact with her wrist, feeling cool and slightly wet, but not of skin also. She had no idea what the texture was like, but it most certainly was not flesh. 

Unnerving, yes, yet also oddly comforting, gentle as it traces across Becka's hand, going over the wrinkles and creases, bending the fingers, enamored by how they curl, feeling the tendons and muscles flex. 

So warm, the little pink creature was, warm and solid compared to it, a near-total opposite, yet here they were, both having trouble believing the other was real. "What do you want?" Becka questions. 

It extends a second whisp, tapping it against her chest. "Me?" It lets out a buzzing, staticky noise that vaguely sounded like a drunk man with a broken jaw uttering the word "Yes."

"Why?" 

"Curious. Strange. Fascinating" 

"Are you gonna hurt me?" 

"No. No harm meant. Come study, strange....You, strange." 

"Do you have a name?" It pauses, seemingly thinking. "Nnnnnaaaaammmmeeeee?" The creature draws out, as though it never heard the word before. "Yeah." Becka nods, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm Becka. Becka." "Bek-ah. Bek-ah." She points at the orb of darkness. "What about you? What do people call you?" "Ooohhhh." It hums in understanding.

"Luwardion."

"Luwardion? Kind of a mouthful. Could I just call you Luward?" Again it pauses. "Yes." 

The girl turns around, climbing onto her bed, Luward floating after. "Where are you from?" She asks. Luward points to the closet. "How?" "Unknown. Resting, then cold, next, am here. See you, see Becka. So different, wishes to understand." So it did not come here on purpose. "Why didn't you talk sooner?" Luward picks up one of the girl's stuffed teddy bears, turning the plush over. 

"Tried to, Becka screamed, had to hide from servants." "Servants?" It must mean her parents. "No, those aren't servants, they're my mom and dad." "Mmmmooommm?" The creature questions. "My parents?" No response. "My...creators?" "Ah, Becka is construct, would explain such fine craftsmanship." "Huh?" "Elegant...smooth. Scent is alluring, fur," It gently combs her long brown locks, "Like a concubines touch." Becka realizes it is calling her pretty. 

"Thank you." Despite herself, the girl feels a blush cover her cheeks. Ludward takes notice, trailing one tendril across her jaw. "Red...Becka is angry?" She shakes her head, "No, I'm not angry. Just, no one's ever said such nice things to me." "Then No One is fool, for they cannot appreciate true beauty." 

Warming up, Becka decides to offer her own compliment. "You're pretty good looking, too." The creature lets out a series of hiccupping chirps. "Becka jests. Only those with no mind would ever consider Luwardion attractive!"

Becka laughs with it, Lurward enjoying the soft, chiming noise its newfound friend made, sounding like the jingling of festive bells. 

"Am pleased to know Becka, they are kind." The human nods, "You too, sorry about the whole screaming and scaring you off thing." "Becka was being cautious, any wise creature would." 

  
It sets the toy down, curling around Becka's forearm to inspect the supple rosy skin, pliable like clay yet feeling solid as stone. Becka traces her free hand's fingers over Luward's center mass, texture akin to silk and cloth. Luward shudders, her touch going along its curves, Becka unaware of how dangerously close she was, so very clo-And then she makes contact with its core, a warbling hum, shrill, right on the edge of human hearing being let out.

"Luward?" Becka asks. 

It rumbles, gripping her hand, whining softly, even if it was by accident, it still felt heavenly, Luward pleading in its alien voice for her to do it again.

She understands, pressing down onto a cluster of tentacles which twitch and pulse, a few holding onto the human child's fingers, tickling them as she rolls her digits, massaging into the creatures bizarre. yet enticing form. 

Luward trembles, whatever made it hover like it did stops, the orb dropping onto the bed, still begging Becka for more. If this had been with another human, Becka might not have felt the way she was starting to feel. Most likely she'd be disgusted, repulsed by the vulgar display, but partly because Luward was not human and also because the way it seemed to almost weep in pleasure, putty under the curious girl's assault made her body heat up.

Luward senses this, in its own way it can not only smell but TASTE and HEAR her arousal, knowing that it was being selfish, deciding to show its gratitude by extending a few trembling tendrils that slip under Becka's pajama shirt. 

She gasps, gasps in that sweet, lovely voice of hers, feeling the cool, slimy lengths trail over skin that had begun to flush a deep cherry from excitement. Luward reaches upward, finds on her upper torso a pair of little nubs which it nibbles on with the teeth that had suddenly appeared on the tips. Becka inhales sharply, the pain just made it all even better.

She undulates, swaying left and right, fingers kneading into all of her newfound lover's weak spots, oh how many there were. Luward had gone from a horrifying, eldritch beast to pleasure starved plaything, losing their solidity, spreading out so Becka could have as much access to their body as they wanted, each and every stroke and rub on the aliens most sensitive regions bringing forth whines and mewls of delight, sweet, sweet music to the young girls ears.

She moans with it, trying her hardest to keep it low, Becka had no idea how she'd explain this scene if her parents came in.

The human leans back, resting flat on the bed, Luward slithers to straddle her waist, still toying with her underdeveloped nipples, ghosting its touch over Becka's ear, hissing and humming in its language, each sibilant note a word of love and arousal

It wraps around Becka's hands, pulls them up to the wrist inside its body, slinking between her legs, which tremble as it seeks out her core, poised and ready, little, hair-thin whisps dancing across the girls very outer edge. 

She is panting deep, eyes alight with desire. 

"Yes" She huffs, its all she can manage, its all Luward needs. 

Using two tendrils to pull apart her virgin lips, it eases, gentle yet firm, inside. It is cool, her body shivering, but it fills her up, expanding so no inch of her warm, wet tunnel goes untouched. 

Becka writhes underneath the creature, little noises escaping her mouth, which is suddenly muffled when Luward toys with her upper lip. She parts them eagerly, feeling the tendril slip into her throat, wrapped around her tongue, stroking and playing with the taste organ like it were an erect cock. 

Its taste is just as bizarre and wonderful as its touch, flavor heavy, pungent and sharp, like hot peppers. 

It makes her eyes water, stifled moans vibrating Luward's form, which is steadily spreading out to envelop her whole body, rubbing, massaging and licking all of her goosebumps riddled skin, throughout this, its tentacle buried deep in her cunt is thrusting in and out with reckless abandon, curling so it may tickle the inside of her womb

Luward sighs deep, the heat of her sex enveloping it, wet and tight, holding onto every bit of the penetrating object, making its form vibrate in delight. Becka feels her body lift as though it weighed nothing, Luward making sure that all of her body is pleasured, the frenzied pumping of her holes making tears bead in the corners of her eyes.   
Any and all rational thought is gone, replaced by carnal lust, mind a whirlpool of ecstasy as the moment she craved draws closer and closer, till at long last she loses control, contracting around the tentacles that were violating the young girl, slathering them in a gush of fluid, the scream of orgasmic heaven she releases thankfully hushed by the tendril fucking her throat, or else the whole neighborhood would have heard them. 

Not soon after, the pumping of Luward reaches max speed, the creature rumbling as its tentacles begin to pulse erratically, each throb sending rope after rope of burning hot seed directly into Becka, who quite greedily gulps down the fluid being emptied into her mouth.

Many more simply discharge their load onto whatever part of Becka's body they had access to, the sheer volume of warm cum making the girl moan in post-orgasmic bliss.

Luward regains some of its solidity, curling many soft, ethereal tentacles around Becka in a loving embrace. 

The girl strokes its mass as her eyes close, quickly drifting to sleep. 

For the first time in a long while she was no longer afraid.


End file.
